


Mad Libs Gone Wrong

by itiosthegamer



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, I never even read it before posting, mad lib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiosthegamer/pseuds/itiosthegamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know. I did a mad lib thingy. Have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Libs Gone Wrong

Sam knew Sans was different from the other boys at school.

She noticed it the very first time she laid eyes on him - there was something about the way he nervously killed his the booty when he ate. Also, he seemed to have an unusual knowledge about library's shitter. And just last Tuesday after math, she saw him playing undertale.

There was something else she knew: she was in love with him. But she didn't know how to win his affections, for he was always cold and distant.

One night, Sam was reading fanfics of Undertale about paranormal creatures when she realized the truth: Sans was a skeleton!

The next day after class, Sam saw Sans head off into the underground. ''It's now or never,'' she told herself with resignation, and ran while holding their ass after him.

When she caught up to him, he was standing behind mountain.

''Sans, it's me, Sam. I... I have to tell you something... I love you!''

He sighed deeply and flying using a fart-powered jetpack toward her. ''Oh, Sam, there are things you don't understand about me.''

''I know more than you think,'' she breathed. ''I know that you're a skeleton.''

''It's more complicated than that,'' he said, staring into her red eyes. ''Love between your kind and mine is forbidden. They would destroy us both if they knew.''

''I don't care,'' Sam said. ''I could never live without you.''

''Really?''

''Truly,'' she answered.

He reached up and gently caressed her pelvis in his tiny hands. ''I love you, too,'' he whispered.  
And then he kissed her. His kisses were like coffee-scented marshmallows upon her lips.  
The days and weeks that followed were spinning. They played undertale, read fanfics, and partied with Papyrus. It seemed that nothing could come between them.  
One night while playing undertale, a fart through a microphone was heard from outside the bedroom window. ''They've found us,'' Sans whispered solemnly.  
Sam sighed. ''At least we've had this short time together.''  
''I won't let them take you from me,'' he promised.

As soon as he spoke, the enemy's leader burst through the door. ''Stand aside!'' the leader ordered Sans.  
''Never! She is my true love, and you will not take her from me!'' Sans stood defiantly between Sam and the leader.

''Then you will both die!''

The leader lunged forward, but Sans stood his ground. With a sucking sound, he met the leader head-on. In a swift move, Sans ripped off the leader's arm and kicked him in the femur. Mortally wounded, the leader gasped and died.  
Seeing their mighty leader fall to Sans's strength, his underlings panicked and ran away, disappearing into the night.  
''That was amazing,'' Sam breathed.

Sans leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers, his coffee-scented breath caressing her cheek. ''Your love for me gave me the strength I needed. Now, everything is perfect.''  
''Almost perfect...''

''Almost?''

''Everything would be perfect if you made me like you. I know you can do it.''

''Are you sure? If I did this, you'd never be able to breathing again.''

''I'm sure,'' she breathed.

Sans pooped out Sam's skull, allowing his very essence to flow into her body. She sighed, then yawn.  
Soon, the transformation was complete. Sam was now a crappy skeleton, just like Sans. Everything truly was perfect.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I secretly never read it


End file.
